Birds of a Feather
by ScienceWizard
Summary: "Dick Grayson's a good kid, best brother anyone could ask for." "But aren't you Dick Grayson?" "Do you have time for a long story?"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman or any other DC comics that will be mentioned this story.

 **Summary:** "Dick Grayson's a good kid **,** best brother anyone could ask for." "But aren't you Dick Grayson?" "Do you have time for a long story?"

 **Birds of A Feather**

My mind was foggy, thoughts tittering along inside my head like cogs of a machine that had been gummed up by grime and sludge. A dull throb pulsed behind my eyes and my limbs laid limply sprawled out, useless on the ground. Water was dripping down on me, patting on my face. It was making me irritable, soaking into my clothes, giving me goose bumps. The water came as a steady stream pouring down on me, making my half waking mind think that I was drowning in the sea. But no that wasn't right, was it? Dick and I were nowhere near the sea when the light struck. Was Central City even near the sea? Maybe? I couldn't remember. What I could remember was building hopping and fire escapes, the sound of laughter as we explored. Still, the memories were spotty, coming and going before my half open eyes, in pieces. Lightning flashed, but where was the clap of thunder? The world was quiet.

Had I climbed after the wild boy? I was dumb enough to follow him anywhere he went, so it was likely... Dick was an acrobat in training; I was not. My hand must have slipped on the slick metal bars causing me to fall. How far? Too far, my body was numb from pain or from the chilling water dripping down. Was it safe enough to sit up? Or would I aggravate any injuries I had? My back didn't feel broken, but I had never broken my back, so how would I know? What did an injured neck feel like?

It took my heavy mind a moment to backtrack and really realize it was raining, water falling into my eyes, making me blink them shut to avoid it. It took even longer to make the connection that if I was wet it meant that I was outside. Still outside, still wet, possibly injured. I'd catch my death out here if I didn't get someplace warm. Dick would catch his death, where was he? I rolled over onto my stomach, forcing myself to sit up because god, where was he? If I was here and he was not, did that mean he had just left me or maybe somewhere further ahead he had slipped to. Where was he? Had he gone to get help or did I have to get help for him. He was so small, too young to be walking in the city alone. He was eight, he still needed to hold my hand when we crossed the street. WHERE WAS HE?!

Forcing myself to my feet, I started to stagger away from where I had been laying, swaying dizzily while trying to keep to my feet. My body felt like it was weighed down by stones and the soles of my shoes were cemented to the ground; each step was a chore. I could taste iron building up in my mouth, blood from a bitten tongue, as I made my way out of the narrow alley. I was just a few blocks away from the tent. I could find someone, couldn't I? I could get help for Dick wherever he was.

My ears were finally working and I realized that I could hear my name on the wind. Not in a mystic way, but like someone shouting, crying out desperately for me and Dick. My mother was calling out to me, Haley was calling out to me, the clowns, and the Graysons. Was the show already over? How long had I been asleep…

Suddenly, I found myself in someone's arms, as I stood motionless in the mouth of the alley, my bones being bent in awkward ways to accommodate them. The hug was too tight but all the same it was just right, making me calm and warm. I needed the contact, I craved it, but why? I wasn't sure. My own arms weakly wrapped around the person in front of me and I breathed in deeply. Perfume that smelled like springtime without the flowers entered my nose and calmed me further. I peeked up and saw Mrs. Grayson's face above me, smiling in relief. Her makeup was smeared like she had been crying, but maybe that was just from the rain pouring down.

She took my face in my hands and started kissing me: my forehead, cheeks, eyelids, every inch with such desperation that it unnerved me. What had happened? Where was Dick? She called out somewhere beyond me and more people started coming forward. When I saw my mother, I smile at her, but she did not smile back. I don't mean like she was angry or anything. There was so much fear and worry behind her brown eyes, that I wanted to hug her and share the warm that Mrs. Grayson had just given me. What had her so upset?

Slowly, she came forward and kneeled down so she could meet me at eye level. "Where's Clara?"

My brow furrowed at the comment and my tongue felt like lead in my mouth. "Wha-?"

Where was I? I was right here. I was Clara. My mother grabbed me by my shoulder, holding on too tight and waves of terror cracked down on me. "Where is she, where is she!? She was with you!?"

My vision was starting to dull slightly, as were my other senses. It wasn't like passing out, more like the world losing luster. The iron wasn't as strong in my mouth. I could feel the rain hitting my face and spring time was still rolling off Mrs. Grayson, but it felt less real. Their words were coming in muffled, and the bright colors of everyone's costumes looked faded out and stained gray.

Mother was shaking me now, tears rolling down her face. "Where is Clara? Please tell me you know where she is!?"

A lump got stuck in my throat as someone else's voice past my lips. I had not meant to speak; I wasn't speaking. "I don't know."

"Flora calm down, he's hurt. We'll find Clara soon!"

I was born in New York City to Flora and Greg Helter, in mid-winter when the snow was coming down and the show was canceled. No. I wasn't, Spring time I think. My mother was the circus fortune teller who almost always got it right and my dad was a clumsy clown who could make anyone smile. No, they weren't. Flying, high in the sky and nothing could bring them down. My dad died when I six because he was sick, but I can't remember what. No, he didn't. I can see him in the crowd. I am Clara Helter. No, I'm not. I'm Dick Grayson.

A/N: I hope you're ready for an adventure because I really want to make this a wild ride for my readers. This is a story heavily inspired by a concept introduced in the Flash tv show, two people fusing together because of the particle accelerator explosion that happened in Central City. I'm just putting a twist on it by using my favorite character and having him grow up with it. I want to explore long-term side effects and character development. This fanfiction will take elements from a variety of media from the DC tv shows to comics; both pre-and pro crisis, and even the cartoons. The story might not be entirely chronological, I have not decided. I'd love some creative back and forth, so feel free to review and message me. Bye friends, have a lovely week, and happy holidays!


End file.
